1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical smoke detectors and, more specifically, to the detection chamber of an optical smoke detector and the cleaning thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Smoke detectors that employ optical sensors to detect the presence of smoke in a detection chamber are known in the art. Optical sensors operate based upon principles of scattered light absorption. Typically, a light emitting diode (LED) transmits light into a detection chamber where it is absorbed by a labyrinth structure. When smoke, due to a fire, is present in the air entering the detection chamber, the smoke particles scatter the light generated by the LED. A photodiode is used to measure the amount of light scattered by the particles and, when the quantity of scattered light exceeds a predetermined threshold, an alarm signal is generated. Detectors that combine thermal and/or chemical sensors with an optical sensor are also known in the art.
When employing an optical smoke detector, the accumulation of dust particles or other particulate matter within the detection chamber can have a detrimental impact on the performance of the smoke detector. The accumulation of such particulate matter in the detection chamber requires the eventual cleaning or replacement of the detection chamber to maintain the smoke detector in proper working order. The cleaning of a conventional optical smoke detector typically requires the disassembly of the detector to expose and gain direct access to the detection chamber. After gaining access to the detection chamber, clean air, such as from a container of clean pressurized air, may be used to clean the chamber. The disassembly and subsequent reassembly of the optical smoke detector can result in damage to various component parts of the detector which typically includes a printed circuit board. Disassembly and handling of the smoke detector and detection chamber can also leave oil from the hand of the maintenance personnel on surfaces within the detection chamber which could reflect light and interfere with the performance of the smoke detector. Although it is also known to disassemble and replace the detection chamber and then reassemble the smoke detector to provide the smoke detector with a clean detection chamber this too may result in the damage of various component parts of the detector and increases the cost of maintaining the detectors by increasing the quantity of required replacement parts.
An optical smoke detector having an improved design that facilitates the cleaning of the detection chamber of the smoke detector is desirable.